


How Many Times

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extreme Underage, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	How Many Times

Sammy's first time is in the backseat of the Impala. Dad's asleep in the motel room not 15 feet away from them. Sammy is on Dean's lap, biting his lip, trying not to make a noise as his big brother thrusts in and out of his body. It hurts, but at the same time feels so damn good. Dean's telling him how good he's being, telling him how proud of him he is, and Sammy knows that no matter how much it hurts, he'll do this whenever Dean asks because he needs to have Dean proud of him.

Sammy's second time is in this abandoned house. Dad's off hunting something, Sammy's not sure what, and Dean has him pinned against the wall, hands tight on Sammy's hips as he thrusts into him hard and fast. Sammy can feel Dean's mouth on his neck, biting, leaving marks, but he doesn't care, he's Dean's good boy.

Sammy’s third time is in bed, Dean crawling under the covers with him, holding his hand over Sammy’s mouth to keep him quiet. Dad’s asleep not 5 feet away and Dean fucks him hard, once more marking Sammy up. As soon as Dean’s done he crawls out of the bed and goes back to where he is sleeping on the floor, leaving Sammy hard and aching.

Sammy’s fourth time is in the shower, he’s tired and dirty and just wanting to get clean. Dean slides in behind him in the tight space, pushing Sammy against the wall, and Sammy is too tired to say anything. He lets Dean take him hard and fast, Dean panting and moaning into his ear, Dean once more biting a mark into his neck as he comes before leaving the shower and Sammy.

Sammy’s fifth time is at school, Dean dragging him into a janitors closet, shoving down his pants and entering him without any prep. Sammy bites his lip so hard it bleeds, silently crying as Dean fucks him hard and fast. Not a word is spoken, not like the first time when Dean told him how good he was, when Dean made it seem like this was something more than just sex to his brother. Once again Dean leaves after he’s done, like nothing happened.

Sammy’s hundredth time is on his 12th birthday. Dad is gone on another hunt leaving Dean and Sammy alone together. Dean shoves him down onto the bed and fucks him hard, for hours it seems, coming again and again inside of him until Sammy passes out from exhaustion and pain. He doesn’t see Dean again until after dark, and Dean is drunk when he stumbles into their motel room giving him sloppy kisses and wishing him a happy birthday.

Sammy’s lost count of how many times it is by now. But once more he’s alone with Dean, Dean’s hands on his body, Dean’s lips on his flesh. But this time... this time seems different somehow. Dean’s touches are gentle, his kisses are soft, he says Sammy’s name, whispering soft nothings in Sammy’s ears, telling him how much he loves him, how much he needs him. And it breaks Sammy’s heart, because he knows that Dean means it and he knows this will never happen again. Sammy leaves for Stanford the next night day and a piece of him is dead and broken inside.

Sam’s first time is violent and brutal, his hands grasping at Dean, angry and hurting, lost without Jessica. He’s angry at the world, at Dean, at their father, at the thing that killed her, but most importantly at himself. He takes Dean hard and fast, bruising and claiming, owning Dean like his brother used to do to him. When it’s over he curls up in a ball, crying out his pain, his loss, his rage. Dean holds him close. And Sam knows that had things been different when they were younger it would have been Dean dead on the ceiling and not Jessica.

Sam’s last time was quiet. There were no words to be spoken, they both knew what was to come. Hell and Purgatory had already had them, and nothing they could do would prevent the end. They clung to each other, bodies moving in that long practiced dance, first Dean taking Sam, tender and loving and desperate. Sam took Dean next, hard and fast and filled with years of regrets, years of pain, years of love. When the morning came they stood side by side and faced their end.

Sammy’s first time was tender, out in the middle of a field on a summer’s day. Dean slowly took him, whispering words of love and devotion, hands caressing Sammy’s body. He wasn’t sure how old they were supposed to be, older than how it had happened when they were alive, but it was good, right and pure. Dean worshiped Sammy, and in turn Sammy did the same to Dean, forever in their eternal dance of love.


End file.
